


My Little Omega

by Max_Writes_Stuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anyways, Chris is a good friend, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gentlemen Clubs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No JJ Because I Hate Him, Omegaverse, VictUuri, future smut, obviously, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Max_Writes_Stuff
Summary: When Viktor gets pushed into a gentlemen's club primarily for Alphas, he gets to meet the lovely Yuuri Katsuki. The Alpha then makes it his goal to get the sweet Omega to fall for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I've more or less given up hope for my other work, haha. Enjoy and if you want something to happen in the future or just want to give me some nice comments then don't be afraid to do that.~

Viktor came home, tired and not in the mood for whatever his eccentric roommate was going to do tonight. As he trudged through the light snow and slowly creaked open the door, he realized that tonight would be a long night.  
"Oh, Viktor!~"  
Viktor huffed as he was enveloped in a hug from Chris Giacometti.  
"Look, I really just want to go take a warm shower and slee-"  
"Nope! You're coming with me to a nice little place."  
Viktor glared as he was rudely interrupted. Not even bothering to ask where, he succumbed to his fate and went to change clothes. He may enjoy his beta friend's company on the weekends, but on the weekdays when he works, he would much rather just be by himself.  
After he changed his clothes, he walked out to the living room to find Chris taking selfies on the couch.  
"Can we leave now? I want to be in bed ASAP, friend."  
Chris jolted slightly at the sudden voice, whipping around.   
"Of course! I'm going to make sure you enjoy yourself."   
The voice Chris used made Viktor fear for the absolute worse.

-=-=-=-

Viktor's fears soon became realized as he stared up at the bright neon sign boasting the title "The Succubus". A gentlemen's club that is primarily for Alphas desperate for Omega contact.  
"So you think I'm becoming desperate?" Viktor found himself asking his companion.  
"You haven't let yourself go since that ugly bitch a few years back. You need to get out more and satisfy those urges." Chris ended with a soft chuckle that Viktor huffed at.  
Viktor's limited pride forced him into the club and face the pounding music, blinding neon lights, and the most delicious scent an Alpha could inhale. Viktor felt the last of his pride disappear as he quickly turned around to walk out, but was stopped by Chris.  
"Not so fast, big guy. Go find yourself a nice mate for the night."  
Viktor opened his mouth to argue, but the scent of an Omega behind him made him let out a whimper. Chris chuckled and strutted off, leaving Viktor to the overwhelming urge to knot whoever was behind him.  
"I wonder if your friend was right about you being a big boy.~" Purred out a deep voice next to his ear, arms wrapping around his waist.  
Viktor let out another whimper. His self-restraint was shattering quickly.  
"Phichit! Stop messing with our customers and go back to pole dancing!" A female voice shouted out at the man behind him.  
Viktor was almost disappointed when the warmth behind him walked off quickly. He escaped to the bathrooms, hoping the scent of Omegas was weaker in there. He was loosing his cool over the basic scent of Omegas that aren't even in their heats. Chris was right and Viktor hated it.  
Viktor splashed some cold water onto his face, ignoring the few people in the restroom that were drugged up and/or drunk off their asses and walked out, deciding to find himself a one-night mate.  
He told himself he looked confident, but he was actually shaking like a leaf and the scent of Omegas in different stages of arousal was making his mouth water. He was eventually shoved towards a stage from the grinding bodies and he sat down, still trembling.   
"Ladies and gentlemen! Alphas, Betas, and Omegas! The Succubus is proud to present Eros! Please welcome one of our best Omegas to the stage!"  
The polite female's tone grabbed everyone's attention and after her last words were spoken, all Viktor could hear was loud shouting, whistling, and clapping. Eros? Omega? A performance? Viktor didn't think he could last five more minutes in the heated club.  
Viktor's internal fighting was intercepted by the silhouette of a man strutting out onto stage. His scent made Viktor's entire body react. His pupils dilated, his breathing quickened, and he felt almost feral, wanting nothing but to take this man. Apparently the rest of the crowd agreed; the scent of other Alpha's arousal made Viktor want to vomit.  
The music began to play and then the boy grasped the sleek pole, beginning his routine. As he danced around the pole and showed off his impressive flexibility, he began stripping off pieces of clothing. His eyes looked around the crowd, never locking onto anyone's until his eyes met Viktor's heavy arousal-filled gaze. Viktor caught a smirk before the man tossed his shirt at him. Viktor's eyes only left the man's to look down at the sparkly white shirt that reeked of the sweet smelling Omega. He lifted his gaze back to the man and caught him leaning over the stage, blowing a kiss at Viktor. Viktor felt his cheeks go red and his sharp gasp filled his senses with everything about the Omega; his scent, his handsome face, his smirk.  
Viktor lifted the shirt up to his nose to give a soft sniff, closing his eyes and purring against the cloth. He wanted to meet this man in a little bit more privacy.  
Viktor watched the rest of the man's dance, never breaking his gaze with the man. After the other Alphas and few Betas had their attentions changed to somewhere else, Eros hoped off the stage and strutted over to Viktor.   
"Come here, big boy."  
Viktor would've been annoyed for a third person calling him that, but all he knew was the thick scent of arousal and Omega. The Omega strutted off towards the private rooms, his hips swaying.  
Viktor followed like a desperate puppy, stumbling slightly before he shut the door behind him after Eros entered.   
"Did you enjoy the show?"  
Viktor let out a soft huff and he pressed himself against the Omega, letting out a soft purr in his throat. The Omega chuckled, cupping his cheeks.  
"I'm flattered.~"  
Viktor let out a soft laugh, leaning down to the shorter man's neck and pressing a soft kiss against his scent glands causing the Omega to shudder.  
"You're allowed to do whatever you want, Honey." The Omega's voice rumbled above Viktor's head.  
Viktor smirked against his neck, that was fine with him. He grabbed the Omegas hips and pulled him harshly against himself, kissing the shorter man's lips roughly.   
He could feel the smirk against his lips, and he pulled back, panting. The smirk seemed to be growing as Viktor moved his hands around the backside of the Omega, cupping the soft, round flesh.  
"Treat me nicely.~" Eros purred against Viktor's own scent before licking a soft line along his neck.  
Viktor gently pushed the man back onto a dark red sofa in the middle of the room. The room was dark with only a few candles lit, but it casted the softest colors onto the pale, angelic flesh of his succubus. Viktor groaned softly, burying his face into the other man's neck.   
"If you were any more beautiful, I'd think you were a God." Viktor murmured softly, pressing kisses along the man's jaw and neck. He made sure to nip at the most sensitive skin.  
"Right back at you, handsome." The smaller man wrapped his legs around Viktor's waist. "The name's Yuuri, what's yours?"   
"Viktor."  
Yuuri smirked before letting out a breathy moan of, "Oh, fuck, Viktor!~"  
Viktor's conscience knew it was a cheap joke but his dick jumped Yuuri saying his name in such a sexy way.  
"Oh, big boy likes that?~"  
Viktor was a split second from ravishing the man underneath him until a knock on the door and the door flying open interrupted them.  
"Yuuri!~ We have to go do our second show!" The stranger came over and knocked Victor over, pulling a babbling Yuuri along with him.  
"Sorry, Viktor! You're really sweet but I have to go do my job! Here's my number! Call me!~"   
A card floated onto the floor near Viktor's surprised face and his potential mate was gone. Viktor wanted to be protective and to keep his possible mate, but he kept himself in line. This was the man's job, he wasn't supposed to disturb it.

-=-=-=-

After making his way back home, Viktor laid down in bed and covered his bright smile with the back of his palm. He's fallen in love with a stripper. Just sharing a kiss with the Omega made him realize this. He decided he'd call Yuuri the next day and set up a date. He wanted a real relationship with the cutie from The Succubus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I have no beta so yeah, sorry for grammar mistakes


End file.
